Inquiétudes Irraisonnées
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Il y a des soirs où Harry rumine devant son verre de brandy. Harry/Eggsy


**Titre :** Inquiétudes irraisonnées

 **Fandom :** Kingsman

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, pas plus que l'histoire originale

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K ou T pour le moment, M si je mets un lemon

 **Résumé** : Il y a des soirs où Harry rumine devant son verre de brandy. Harry/Eggsy

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : PARFOIS

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil d'un brun sombre, Harry Hart fait machinalement tourner la fin de son brandy dans son verre, ses yeux fixant un point qu'il ne voit pas réellement. Le gamin devait rentrer de mission aujourd'hui. Pour être plus exact il aurait dû être rentré pour quatorze heures. Un énième coup d'oeil à la pendule lui indique que l'heure théorique de ce retour est dépassée de sept heures et trente-cinq minutes, soit au bas mot sept heures vingt-cinq de trop.  
Le gentleman porte le verre à ses lèvres et boit nerveusement une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, il n'aime pas boire dans ces conditions mais il est actuellement trop inquiet pour s'en soucier réellement. Il pousse un très discret soupir, boit la dernière gorgée de liquide ambré et rejoint la chambre à coucher. Il ôte son costume, enfile un pyjama et une robe de chambre avant de s'installer sur le lit, feuilletant sans trop y prêter attention le journal du matin.

C'est naturellement que ses pensées s'éloignent des petites lignes sous ses yeux pour se focaliser sur la personne qui à l'heure actuelle aurait dû occuper l'autre moitié du lit. Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, de vingt-quatre ans son cadet, son amant depuis plusieurs années, agent Kingsman. Et comme plusieurs fois déjà auparavant quand il se fait du soucis, Harry rumine et déprime un peu.

Parfois il se rappelle que son amant aurait pu être son fils, et il s'en veut d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Parfois il se trouve trop vieux, trop laid, trop "old school", et il se demande ce que son amant peut bien lui trouver.

Parfois il a envie de laisser tomber, par peur de l'avenir et de voir le dégoût remplacer l'envie dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Parfois, et ce soir encore plus, Harry a peur. Peur qu'Eggsy se trouve "quelqu'un" de mieux, de son âge, qui n'est pas à cheval sur de vieux principes, et qu'il ne rentre pas, le laissant seul et abattu, le coeur en miettes.

Sa gorge se serre à cette pensée quand soudain il entend la porte de l'entrée qui se referme, suivi du grincement des lattes du vieux parquet, il pose le journal sur la table de chevet. Immobile et silencieux il attend, le bruit de la douche lui fait hausser un sourcil mais il ne cille pas, attentif au moindre son.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un jeune homme seulement vêtu d'une serviette sommairement enroulée autour des hanches. La lumière lui fait lever la tête.

"Harry, je t'ai réveillé?"

"Je ne dormais pas."

Sa voix, à son grand soulagement, ne tremble pas, cachant son trouble.

"Tu m'attendais?"

"Oui, bien plus tôt par contre."

Son regard se durcit mais sa voix chancelle un peu, il espère que l'autre n'en a rien remarqué. Eggsy vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et pose une main sur sa cuisse, il se penche et l'embrasse chastement.

"Pardon pour le retard, Merlin m'a fait refaire mon rapport pour "langage inapproprié" …"

"Et tu n'as pas jugé opportun de me prévenir?"

L'expression du cadet se fait douce et passionnée, sans prévenir il se redresse, monte à genoux sur le lit et se rassoit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son mentor et amant, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de celui-ci.

"Tu sais que j'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?"

Le sourire taquin qui le nargue achève ses maigre défenses et il attire d'une main le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser avec fougue, cherchant peut être aussi du réconfort dans ce contact. Rapidement la tension accumulée prend le dessus et les mains avides de Harry se mettent à parcourir les étendues de peau nue encore chaudes de la douche, tandis qu'Eggsy lui retire sa robe de chambre avec empressement.

Leur étreinte est chargée de passion et de désir, aussi enivrante et chaude que lors de leur première fois ensemble. Les yeux du jeune Kingsman brillent de luxure à la vue du corps de son amant, il s'offre avec autant d'envie, autant d'amour … **

Plus tard, quand Eggsy s'endort sur son épaule encore un peu moite, Harry admet que oui, parfois il s'inquiète et se fait des films, pour rien.

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je pense, à postériori, changer l'avant dernier paragraphe (**) pour y mettre un lime ou un lemon, ça vous ferait plaisir ? (la fiction passera en M bien entendu)_

 _Edit : si lemon il y a (si l'inspiration me revient) ce sera dans un second chapitre, celui-ci restera tel quel. Le rating changera ou non en conséquence._


End file.
